


Coffee shops are cliche {except this one of course}

by orphan_account



Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Closeted Character, Community: yaoi_challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demisexuality, Don't Judge Me, Gay Chicken, Gay Panic, Gay silence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know it sucks leave me alone dad, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Judging Breakfast Club, Pansexual Character, Sleep, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fanfic where Aiden and human Huggles (I know it's an odd name roll with it)meet and Aiden suffers his first gay panic.I don't own KnT, you should check them out here->https://www.deviantart.com/z-t00n(Their unfortunately inactive)





	Coffee shops are cliche {except this one of course}

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know a secret to writing? Do it at 3am so whatever you do actually seems good of course.

Aiden grumbled as the line inched painfully slow. It felt like hours had passed, yet the long line, mainly made up off loud, annoying, chatting college students. The now-teen shut his eyes for the 100th time. The stupid coffee wasn't even for him, it was for Chris and Ted really. Aiden was still getting stuck with the meandering errand, so their oh so important ' _study_ ' session wasn't disturbed. He smirked gently, full knowing they were most likely french kissing, with dumb, freaky grins on their ann-. He blinked mid-judgemental daydream, realising he may have exaggerated with the line slightly. The last person finished with their thank you's and left. He cringed slightly as his brother's ginger haired manager stared at him.Despite the counter separating them,he began to believe Ted when he said she was intimidating.Aiden _somehow_ felt like he had done something wrong.

"Uh,one capacucino,one mocha...and one watermelon, please." He finished after a quick pause,unsure at why they had that available,or why Ted seemed to enjoy it so badly,something about it was more humane to the watermeltons or something.She shot him daggers,as if him being their was a major inconvenience,before turning and walking away.She returned with two cups,without names, unsurprisingly."The... _special_ ,will be here soon" she said before attending to something outback.He gave a deep sigh before picking up his Mocha,inspecting it meticulously for cyanide,before taking a deep sip."Is this yours?" An unknown voice called out to him,as he looked up,the sight causing him to choke on his drink,spilling the majority on himself.A boy,a tad taller,stared back at him with concerned,wide brown eyes."oh! D-did I scare you? I'm sorry!...maybe the hair was a bit much" he said timidly as Aiden shook his head,coughing a bit (though his bright pink hair was...startling,to say the least)."No,i-it was my fault",he stammered out,looking down at the employee's nametag,"uh..huggles" The other person smiled sheepishly "oh,yeah it's a pretty weird name,but most of my friends call me hugs....or _did_ at least." He said in a sadder tone.He finally placed the watermelon,coffee infusion in the cardboard tray,and called out before Aiden could pick it up,much to his chargrin."Oh I made you spill it,let me make you another one!" He said happily,as he turned to the machine behind him.Aiden,too tired and embarrassed to argue stayed silent, despositing his cup (in the _**recycle**_ bin).He took some time to eye the other.His hair practically glowed,and his eyes were peircing.Like, _really_ peircing,making them sorta creepy,he thought with a small shudder.He is kinda cu-mhm! Aiden stopped that train of thought,panicking slightly,unsure of where these feelings were coming from.They sorta look a girl,right?" He thought hopefully,as Huggles came back,pushing the cup in.He shook his head as he stared at the bare cups."Again! She always forgets to put the names on.Funny how she doesn't forget when I'm late" he giggled at his own joke.Aiden chuckled quietly,suprisingly,as he hated corny jokes the most out of anyone he knew,as Huggles brought out an aqua marker,pulling of the cap with his mouth."So who are these for?" He inquired curiously.Aiden swallowed the lump in his throat he was unaware of to answer as casually as he could."That one Chris,with a h,Ted,and Aiden,with an ai." He finished,pointing at the newly made one.Huggles nodded,quickly scribbling the names on,and waving at the other,as he quickly rushed out,not even glancing at the newly written names.

* * *

 

He arrived some time later,a little cold from the weather,but nothing some hot liquid couldn't fix.He set the tray on the kitchen bench,where Chris and Ted were _actually_ studying for once.Chris loudly thanked him,as well as Ted with a small grunt,as he left to lock the door."Ooo who's this from?" Chris grinned, picking up Aiden's as he returned.His name was underlined wavely,with a smiley face,and a small love heart next to it."N-no one!" He snatched it away. "Comn! What's her name!" He asked, even Ted lifting his head slightly. "I said no one..." he grumpled ,trudging up to his room,leaving both teens shrugging as they returned to their overcomplicated studies.


End file.
